csifandomcom-20200225-history
Divorce Party
Divorce Party is the seventeenth episode in season seven of . Synopsis The CSIs must solve a bizarre case involving a dead man who had two separate lives. Horatio tries to save Kyle from Julia's erratic parenting. Plot Amy Lansing is hosting a divorce party in her backyard to celebrate the end of her marriage to her ex-husband, Roger. Her best friend, Glenn Wagner, is about to pronounce her divorced when a body falls from the top of the gazebo--her ex-husband, Roger! Dr. Price examines the body, noting that he died instantaneously from hanging. Calleigh makes note of a trap door on top of the gazebo and begins questioning Glenn when a board from the gazebo falls and hits Tara on the shoulder. Calleigh rushes her out just as the entire gazebo collapses. The board aggravates an old shoulder injury, but Tara is otherwise unhurt. Calleigh recovers twenty feet of fish wire, while Ryan collects cameras from all of the guests at the event. Back at the precinct, Horatio is upset to learn his son Kyle was pulled over for driving erratically while trying to get his mother Julia to a job interview. Horatio tells Julia it's not Kyle's responsibility to make sure she gets to her job interviews on time. Horatio shows Kyle the body of Stephanie Vasquez, a young woman killed in a car crash, and tells him he's going to be working for Dr. Price in the morgue as her intern. In the lab, Calleigh runs DNA on the fish wire and gets a DNA match to Glenn Wagner. Glenn admits to Tripp and Horatio that he did rig the gazebo, but that when he pulled the wire, a dummy was meant to fall, not Roger! He denies killing Roger, and tells the pair that the real killer must have stolen the dummy when they rigged Roger to fall instead. In the morgue, Dr. Price uncovers Roger's body and warns Kyle never to make assumptions: Stephanie Vasquez, the driver they assumed was killed in the crash, actually died of an overdose of Oxycontin and then crashed. Kyle takes in the information, but when Dr. Price begins the autopsy he gets ill and runs out. Lab tech Michael Travers discovers chloroform in Roger's blood, while new AV tech Dave Benton shows Ryan the pictures from the party, which reveal Amy and Roger's teenage son, Heath, lurking in the background. Heath tells Natalia and Tripp that he went to see the party for himself after finishing up a pool-cleaning job. He last saw his father several days ago and he notes that his father wasn't taking the divorce well. Tripp and Natalia are surprised to discover Heath doesn't know what his father did, and suspicious when they find the boy thinks his father was a spy. Natalia and Tripp go through the IRS to get Roger's work address, and find he works at an office rented out to a Trent Farber, who appears to be a stockbroker. When Horatio and Delko pay a visit to Trent's wife, Katherine, she tells them he doesn't have a partner. She hasn't seen Trent since that morning, so she calls him on his cell. Horatio is shocked when Kyle picks up and tells him he's answering Roger Lansing's cell phone. Delko shows Katherine a picture of Roger, and she confirms that Roger is Trent. Calleigh and Delko question Katherine and Amy respectively, learning that Trent had been married to Katherine for 19 years and Amy for 17. While he had a daughter, Brianna, with Katherine, Amy bore him a son, Heath. Both women deny killing Roger--and ask for lawyers. Travers notices the pills from the Stephanie Vasquez case never made it up to his lab, prompting Horatio to ask Dr. Price about them and who had access. Dr. Price mentions that Julia paid Kyle a visit that day, and Horatio goes to track down his ex. Horatio tells her that suspicion will fall on Kyle, and Julia tells him that they both know Kyle didn't do it. Horatio angrily informs her it's time for her to let Kyle go. Tripp and Calleigh learn that Amy was caught blowing a red light blocks away from Katherine's house, prompting Calleigh to confront the woman. Amy admits she found out about Katherine after a delivery of white wine and chocolate meant for Katherine came to her, and that she went to see Katherine under a pretense and caught sight of wedding pictures of Katherine and her husband. Amy insists her response was to divorce Roger--not kill him. Travers finds traces of acetone on the remains of the gazebo, leading the CSIs to test Amy and Katherine's hands for the substance. Both come up clean, but Ryan discovers traces of the substance on Brianna's hands--and on the living room table in the Farbers' house. When traces of pool cleaner are found in the chloroform mix, the team is able to link Heath to the murder as well. Calleigh and Delko bring Brianna and Heath in for questioning and learn that the two were romantically involved--and that Brianna is pregnant with Heath's child. Heath was shocked to see his father with Brianna when he went to meet her after school one day, and they confronted him about his deception. When he learned they were having a child together, he told them they couldn't have the baby. The pair concocted the plan in order to protect their baby, prompting Calleigh to ask them what kind of life the child will have with its parents in jail. In the morgue, Kyle goes to turn in his scrubs, but Dr. Price tells him that she has no intention of firing him. Horatio gets Kyle his own apartment, while Tara slips the Oxycontin from the Vasquez case out of a drawer--and into the pocket of her lab coat. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Megalyn Echikunwoke as Tara Price Guest Cast * Evan Ellingson as Kyle Harmon * Elizabeth Berkley as Julia Winston * Chris Redman as Michael Travers * Wes Ramsey as Dave Benton * Christa Miller as Amy Lansing * Andrew James Allen as Heath Lansing * Bruce Thomas as Roger Lansing/Trent Faber * Kelly Rowan as Katherine Faber * Aimee Teegarden as Brianna Faber * Peter Paige as Glenn Wagner * Cliff Weissman as Walter Pipkin * Jennie Ford as Melia * Rocio Macia as Stephanie Velasquez Major Events *As a result of a shoulder injury, Tara begins stealing pain medication to help her cope with the pain. *Dave Benton, the new Audio/Visual Tech for the Miami-Dade Crime Lab is introduced for the first time. See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes